Ryu's Retirement
by DeNice
Summary: Chap 11 is up!(possibly final) It's Sunday and Ryu is relaxing at Ken's guest house with his girlfriends, Chun-Li & Sakura. Little does he know that this day will change the way he looks at his new life... and his old one. Please read & review!
1. The Decision

Author's Note: This is my second fanfic. (You'll see me around Street Fighter a lot. Get used to it. . .) Anyway, I don't own any of the Street Fighters in this story, so relax. I'm not here to steal anyone, anyway.  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Decision.  
  
I'm tired. . . I think I've been fighting for far too long. True, all I know how to do is to fight because that's the path I've chose in my life, but now it's time to change the direction of my life. I hate to admit it. . . but I'm going to.  
  
I'm giving up street fighting. . .  
  
The thrill is gone and fights just get easier and easier. Even my friendly matches with Ken have been watered down. I guess he was right when he spoke to me after out last fight. . .  
  
{Ryu. . . I think it's time you settle down and start a family. A man can't wonder the earth forever expecting to do nothing but fight. You'll become a slave to your own ambition. . .}  
  
Now that I think about it. . . that's exactly what's happening. I have been single-minded. The fight can't be all. . . Maybe I should visit Ken again. . .  
  
--- ---  
  
"I see, Ryu. So you really are going to stop fighting?"  
  
I responded with a solemn nod. "Yes. . . I've been thinking about this for a while and I think its time. I came to you. . ."  
  
"Because you want to know how to start," Ken cut me off while reaching for his coffee and drinking it down. It was a windy Wednesday afternoon in Ken's estate/mansion as we sat next to the pool he owned. I arrived about half an hour ago and I just now got to the issue about turning my life around. Ken put down his drink and gave me a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have more than enough resources to help you. Follow me.  
  
Within a few minutes I was staring at the huge wardrobe of clothes in Ken's collection. The room was almost as huge as a hotel suite, supporting every type of clothing.  
  
"First things first, Ryu," Ken started while standing behind me. "Let's pick out some decent clothes for you."  
  
I started to sort through random clothes as Ken continued to talk. "You know. . . I never thought I'd see the day that you would actually start to make a normal living. What changed you?"  
  
"It was what you said after our last fight," I responded while looking at a plain red shirt. "I really took the time to look long and hard about that and decided that you're right. It's time I really did something with my life."  
  
Ken stood still for a moment. He never heard me say anything so serious besides fighting.  
  
"You ARE Ryu, right?" he asked while shaking his head.  
  
"Of course," I answered. "What was that supposed to mean, anyway?"  
  
"Nothing. . ." he replied while quickly picking out an outfit to replace my gi. "I just. . . Well, what are you going to do about your fights? You know. . . Sagat, Sakura. . . Akuma. . ."  
  
"I'm not worried about it," I answered back. "I didn't say that I would totally give it up. I just will be living my life like you did."  
  
I thought about what I just said for a second. I could picture it now. . . Me with a wife and a few kids. . . a successful job. . . just living life. It was something to look forward to.  
  
"Okay Ryu," Ken said. "That's the easy part. Now, let's think about what you are going to do as far as employment. . . You can't start a family without a job."  
  
End of Chapter 1. R&R to see how you like how it's coming out. I'll post the second chapter in a few days. 


	2. Sakura's Shock

Chapter 2: Sakura's Shock  
  
Note: 1000 yen = ? US Dollars. I don't know the equivalent so could someone tell me? I think it a bit higher than a 10 dollar bill.  
  
I sighed as I lifted the boxes out the delivery truck and into the small market place. It's been about 3 days after Ken and I left America for Japan, looking for my first job. We spent two days looking for a job that fitted my personality. . . Unfortunately he couldn't help the feeling that being the muscle of a delivery business wasn't exactly what I looking for. I had to make do, though. At least the work was easy (since I've been used to weightlifting during my training when I used to fight) and the pay was pretty up there for a job of this caliber. Hey, maybe if I keep it up I could get promoted. . .  
  
As I finished up the last of the boxes, the store manager met up with me and pulled me to the side. By the looks of it, it seemed as if he was actually pleased to talk with me.  
  
"Uh, listen. . . uh. . ." he started and I finished.  
  
"Ryu."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, Ryu. Listen. . . I have been getting my store groceries from your company for years and never. . . and I mean never, has any of guys delivered the boxes so fast as you did. You didn't even need to use the pick up. Here. . . It's a tip."  
  
The manager handed me a 1000 yen in my hands, and even I knew that was a bit much for just a tip. I stared at him for a quick second before remembering my manners.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob. You work hard, so you need a reward. Just keep it up."  
  
I nodded and started to leave. As soon as I walked out, someone from my right ran into me and fell back, startled. I stopped and looked that way, about to apologize, before I stopped. There was a young teen girl on the ground, staring at me with a surprised look on her face. I laid eyes on what she was wearing. . . and immediately identified it: a school fuku. . .  
  
{Oh, boy. . . It's Sakura} I thought inside my head as she got up. She looked at me a little more before speaking.  
  
"R. . . Ryu?" she asked, shakily. I only nodded. She still stared at me with a huge look of disbelief on her face. After a long silence she spoke again.  
  
"Uh. . . wow. I really, REALLY wasn't expecting to run into you so abruptly, but knowing you, you're ready to fight no matter what. You think you can have a quick spar with me?"  
  
I cringed. I honestly didn't have the time to stop for her. . . and the hard part was that how do I let her know that I gave up fighting? She looks up to me because of my fighting skills. . . but what would she do if I told her. I decided not to even try, not willing to find out the answer to that question.  
  
"Uh, Sakura, you caught me at a bad time," I replied. "I'm sort of busy right now."  
  
"Busy? Doing what?"  
  
I paused. I didn't have anything to counter that response. Just then, one of my co-workers that drove the truck popped up from behind me.  
  
"Ryu! Come on! We gotta deliver the rest of this stuff before 3. We only got 2 more stops so let's get it over with. I'd like to head home and relax."  
  
"Sure. . ." I responded and he went back towards the truck. I turned back to Sakura. . . and was surprised to see that her eyes were wide.  
  
"Ryu. . . You mean to tell me. . . that you have a. . . a. . . JOB?!?"  
  
I sweatdropped. "Uh. . . uh. . . yes. . ."  
  
"So that's why you can't fight now. . ." she said, her excitement dropping. She looked at the ground a bit more before looking back at me and asked, "Well, this doesn't mean that you gave up street fighting, right?"  
  
Now I was really nervous. I didn't notice how Sakura could get the heart of a problem so fast. I couldn't lie to her. I sighed and answered. . .  
  
"Uh, actually. . . it does. . ."  
  
I think I broke her heart right then and there. She stared at me even harder, taking this seriously.  
  
"But. . . why, Ryu!? I thought that you said that. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. . ." I cut her off bluntly. "I just had to go on. . . If you understand why I gave it up, then. . ."  
  
"Then tell me why," she interrupted me.  
  
"I. . . I just felt that I needed to something else with my life. Fighting isn't as good as it used to be. . ."  
  
Sakura was about to talk again but shut herself up. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay, Ryu. . ."  
  
I just realized that I must have insulted her by saying that fighting wasn't exciting anymore. To her, me saying that meant my opponents weren't exiting me. . . including her. Before I could apologize she walked by me and without stopping she said, "I guess. . . I'll see ya later. Good luck on your new life." A pause as she stopped, looked behind her back, and forced a smile.  
  
"Just make sure you visit me, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Sakura left I just headed back to the truck, feeling sort of guilty. I didn't mean to hurt her like that. . . I got on the delivery truck and went on to my next location.  
  
End of Chapter 2. R&R to see if you liked it. 


	3. Double Duty

CHAPTER 3: Double Duty  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ryu. I'm sure Sakura will get over it."  
  
I still felt bad about my talk with Sakura earlier today. I just couldn't shake the image of her disappointed face as she passed me. I later told myself that I'd visit her and apologize tomorrow, but for now, I needed to pay attention to Ken.  
  
We were at my apartment that evening, discussing how my job was so far. He came as soon as I started to eat my dinner, but I made time to make a conversation with him.  
  
"So how do you like it at your job?" Ken asked as he sat down at my couch and looked at me.  
  
"It's good," I answered. "There no hassles or problems at all and the people I work with are friendly. I'm also getting a lot of compliments since I'm helping so much."  
  
"Nice to hear that," he complemented. "Once you get settled we could probably move on to the next step of your new life."  
  
"Which is. . .?"  
  
"Women."  
  
---- ----  
  
As our delivery truck arrived at our next location the next day, I still kept in mind what part of last night's conversation I remembered.  
  
{You have an excellent body AND a job. You'll be surprised how many women you can attract if you play your cards right. . .}  
  
{Remember, all women aren't like Chun-Li. If you find yourself getting into an argument with another woman, stop. Just let it go. You can't win a verbal battle with the female gender. I know because I'm married to Eliza and no matter what I avoid arguments.}  
  
{Take things slow. I know you're a man of honor on the battlefield but just incase you get the urge of rushing into a relationship, you better stop. I'm sure that you won't be a problem with that, though.}  
  
"Okay, Ryu," Shinsuke, my co-worker, said while getting out and opening the truck in the back. "Let's do this."  
  
I only hopped out and got about 3 of the larger boxes and brought them to the door. It was a simple hardware store for handymen (women) but as I tried to open the door I found that the door was locked.  
  
"Something wrong?" Shinsuke asked while catching up to me.  
  
"No. . . The door's just locked."  
  
"Weird. . . It's only 1:30. How about you go around to see if there's something in the back. I'll stay here."  
  
I silently agreed and put my packages I front of the door. As I made my way towards the back I could hear grunts from there, as if a struggle was taking place. I got to the corner of the alley and pressed my back towards the hardware wall, looking over. There were two men inhabiting the back of the store, one being harassed by the other. I stayed in my position, listening to one man speak up.  
  
"Now, old man. I suggest you tell me that how to open that stupid cash register before I have to do something drastic."  
  
"I. . . I can't. I won't allow you. . . to rob this store. . ."  
  
"It seems you need some more reasoning. . ."  
  
The sound of a blow being landed rang through the air and I took that as my cue. I snuck up towards the younger assailant and just as he prepared to strike again I caught his fist from behind.  
  
"What the!?" he yelped as he spun around and faced me. I really didn't want to do what I did next but. . .  
  
"Shoryuken!!!"  
  
. . .I didn't want to get into a scuffle. I took him out in one hit and checked on the elder, obviously the clerk of the store.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked  
  
"Yes. . . At least there's nothing broken. He got to his feet and looked at my shirt.  
  
"Hmm. . . Yuji's Delivery, huh? You must have came here to drop off my new shipment. I'm sorry that you had to get involved in that."  
  
"It's no problem," I replied.  
  
"You must be into martial arts," he went on as he unlocked the back door. "It's really impressive. Maybe you'd like to participate in some national tournaments or something."  
  
I didn't replied. I've been there and did that. Honestly. . . the ironic thing is that it was what I was trying to escape. Was fate trying to tell me that I'm supposed to fight? I sighed, not thinking about it again, and proceeded with my work.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Surprises

Chapter 4: Surprises  
  
It was an hour after I got off from work and I found myself ringing Sakura's doorbell. I still remember her address since she told me after the last time we fought. I breathed deeply and after a moment, the door swung open to reveal Sakura. She was rather surprised to actually seem me visit her.  
  
"Hi, Sakura," I opened up. "You mind if I came in?"  
  
"Oh. . . yeah, sure."  
  
We sat on the same sofa in her living room. As I looked at her family pictures she spoke.  
  
"Listen, Ryu. You can't stay here for long. My parents get off in an hour and I'm not allowed to have visitors without them knowing."  
  
"I understand. I just came her to say that. . . well about the other day. . ."  
  
"Ryu. . ." Sakura cut me off," I should be the one to apologize. . ."  
  
I stared blank at her. "What?"  
  
"When I heard that you gave up fighting, I was only thinking about myself. I didn't bother to think about it from your point of view. You're been fighting way longer than I have and you need to just relax and live a normal life."  
  
"But. . . I thought that. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're not the only reason I fight. I still have a rivalry with Karin and I could always spar with Hinata, Ken, and the others. You just think about your new life."  
  
Somehow I felt weird. Here's a sixteen year-old girl that who used to look up to me give me the inspiration to live a normal life. The irony of it all. . .  
  
"Okay, Sakura. At least I know that you aren't upset about it."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah. . . Okay, Ryu. You gotta get outta here. My parents should be home any minute."  
  
"Huh? I though you said that they wouldn't be home for another hour.  
  
"Well. . . I say a lot of things. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
"That's exactly what I told you from the start, Ryu," Ken said after swallowing some of his sushi. "Sakura's growing up everyday. She'll make a great fighter one day. . ."  
  
"What do you mean 'one day'?" I countered. "She beat both of us, not to mention a lot of the other fighters around.  
  
"Ryu. . . you let her win your match. I didn't."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
The time: 7 PM. The location: the local sushi bar. Ken treated me out (although I paid for half the food) and now we were almost about to move on with another part of my life.  
  
"Anyway, let's see what we got here. You have a job, money in your wallet, you still work out a bit. Let's see what were missing. . . Hey, Ryu! You listening?"  
  
Honestly I wasn't. My eyes caught the sight of a decent looking woman walking outside. She had to be at least 25 years old and her brown hair reminded me of how Chun-Li wore wore hers with her. . . Now that I think about it, I have no idea what those things are in her hair. . .  
  
"Looks like I'm rubbing off on ya," Ken teased, getting my attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what. . ."  
  
The instant I blushed, Ken smiled, but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"Uh, Ryu?"  
  
"Yeah, Ken?"  
  
"Look whose here."  
  
I turned around. . . and my heart jumped up into my throat.  
  
"Oh. . . Chun-Li. . . I was just thinking about you. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you were," she responded. She was wearing her jumpsuit and sneakers with the yellow stripes and a bit of a smile on her face.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"Well. . . I gave a certain someone 'directions' on how to find you. . ."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
She pointed to her side, I followed and gasped. A teen girl, coming up to Chun-Li's waist, stood next to her, staring at me seriously. She had short, wild black hair along with her red shirt and blue jeans. What really stuck out and made me recognize her was the insanely long yellow headband that ran to the ground.  
  
"Makoto?!?"  
  
End of Chapter 4. 


	5. SelfDoubt

CHAPTER 5: Self Doubt  
  
Makoto kept her eyes on me for about 10 seconds. After that, she sighed, giving a disappointed look.  
  
"Ryu. . . What. . . happened to you?" she asked. "You're no where near as strong as I remember you."  
  
"Uh, Makoto. . . I can explain. It's just that. . . well. . . I gave up fighting to live a normal life."  
  
I then saw Chun-Li's jaw drop. Throughout all her years knowing me, me quitting was probably the LAST thing she was thing she was thinking of. It was just as unbelievable as Bill Gates giving his Microsoft empire to Dan Hibiki. Makoto, on the other hand, didn't show much emotion.  
  
"Really? Well tell me this: just how long do you think you'll last?"  
  
Both Kan and I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ken demanded in my defense. "You trying to say that Ryu isn't cut out to live a normal life?"  
  
"I'm not saying that much," Makoto replied coolly. "I'm just saying that. . . well. . . there are some things people are cut out for and things they aren't. You might be fine now, Ryu. . . but if things in this new life start to point back to the past. . . then I guess you'll be back to fighting again."  
  
"What do you know?" Ken shot back. "You're only 17 years old! How would you know about something like this??"  
  
Makoto just shrugged her shoulders. "Just saying my thoughts. . ."  
  
Chun-Li decided at this time to take a seat. "While we're here. . . why don't we join you in your dinner?'  
  
---- ----  
  
Looks like you're doing fine so far," Chun-Li said while digging into her raw fish. "I guess you deserve it after all you've been through."  
  
"Yeah. . . I guess. . ." I said, not noticing that I was mumbling. Ken did, though.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I just shook my head. I was too busy thinking about my life.  
  
{Is Makoto right? Am I cut out for this? Am I only fooling myself to be something I'm not?}  
  
"Hey! Earth to Ryu!" Ken yelled in my ear, startling me.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just. . . thinking. . ."  
  
"About what Makoto said?" Chun-Li added while looking at the younger fighter next to her. "Don't worry about it. I bet she's just trying to psyche you out."  
  
Makoto just rolled her eyes while swallowing her food.  
  
"You're doing fine," Ken assured. "Just follow what your heart says."  
  
I nodded and got up.  
  
"I'll see you later. I'd better relax some. Tomorrow's the start of the weekend and my time off"  
  
---- ----  
  
I eyed my alarm clock which lit up the dark room called my bedroom. It said 10:07 P.M. . . and I sighed. I couldn't get to sleep. Makoto's word's still stuck in my head.  
  
{. . .if things in this new life start to point back to the past. . . then I guess you'll be back to fighting again.)  
  
Maybe. . . maybe she's right. Ever since I started this new life things did point towards my old, wanderer life. What does it mean?  
  
My doorbell rang right then and there. I was expecting Ken to be there so I just got up in my boxers and answered the door. Once I found out who was on the other side, though. . .  
  
"Oh! Chu-Chun-Li!" I stuttered, embarrassed that she was the first woman to see me like this, "I didn't expect you."  
  
"I. . . figured," she responded while blushing slightly. "Well, are you busy?"  
  
"No. . . you want to come in?"  
  
She nodded and stepped in. As I found some pants, Chun-Li spoke up while sitting in the dark on my couch.  
  
"So, Ryu. . . do you really like how you're living?"  
  
"Yes," I replied. "Of course."  
  
"Well, I was thinking about your decision and I think it's a pretty smart move. You are settled down, earning honest money. . . not beating up anyone. . . Tell me. . . Are you. . . seeing. . . someone?"  
  
Immediately, as soon as I sat down next to her, I raise an eyebrow. Why the heck would she ask me that? What does that even mean. . . Wait a minute. . .  
  
{You have an excellent body AND a job. You'll be surprised how many women you can attract if you play your cards right. . .}  
  
"Chun-Li," I said, "does this mean. . .?"  
  
Chun-Li responded with a slow nod.  
  
"Ryu. . . I have a confession to make. . . I. . . I'm in. . . love with you. . ."  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Temptation

CHAPTER 6: Temptation  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I now this fic is going fast. It was sort of made to do that.. This WAS supposed to be a short fic but since so many people are interested in this. . . Oh, forget this. Here's Chapter 6  
  
---- ----  
  
She's WHAT?? No. . . No. . . I didn't hear that from Chun-Li. I pretended that I didn't hear that. I hoped that I didn't hear her say that. I gave her a look of surprise and it made her stop blushing.  
  
"Ryu. . . I'm sorry for just dropping this on you so suddenly. That's. . . just how I've felt about you over the years but you'll always be off on your journey. . . and I couldn't sit down with you like now and talk about it."  
  
Her face twisted a bit as her attitude changed and she said, "That was a stupid question. . . 'Are you seeing anyone?' I should have known better. You're probably not the type to go into relationships like that. . ."  
  
"Chun-Li. . ." I started, "I. . . I don't know what to say about this. I mean. . . this IS very sudden and. . . I never really gave love a thought. . . especially since you sort of popped out of nowhere. . . and surprised me with this crazy thing--"  
  
Me and my big mouth. I just knew I said something wrong right there as I abruptly shut myself up and saw Chun-Li severely disappointed face. Immediately I tried to apologize.  
  
"I'm so-"  
  
"I guess I should have expected that from you," Chun-Li interrupted. "Maybe it's your work that you're getting addicted to instead of fighting. . ."  
  
"Chun-Li! That isn't-"  
  
"I think I should leave now. . ." she cut me off again and I don't know why, but I just let her go. I really don't know why but I was just confused. Makoto's becoming more correct by the second. I don't thing I'm suited for this.  
  
---- ----  
  
I spent the entire Saturday morning just staring at the wall opposite to my bed. I didn't have any plans. . . and this was the first time I actually got to sit around and do nothing. I couldn't enjoy it, though. There were too many things on my mind right now. . . Maybe I should try to find Chun- Li. . . but I wouldn't know where to look. I sighed and got up off my bed. Maybe a walk outside would clear my mind. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
The leaves swayed lightly with my jeans and shirt as I walked through Miroshima Park. I knew that Tokyo has a lot f parks. . . but I liked this one. It reminded me of the forest I used to train in when I was little. Things were so simple when I was street fighting. I'd train and make a living through my fights. I didn't have much to worry about except my occasional run-ins with. . . Akuma. . . but now. . . dare I say it? I think. . . I'm bored. . .  
  
"Hadouken!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow as I say a girl from up the road dodge a blue blast of energy. Another girl followed in hot pursuit and the two squared off. As I walked forward I knew who they were.  
  
"Sakura! Makoto! Hi!"  
  
Did I shout that out? Was I actually. . . happy to see them spar? I couldn't understand why I felt that way. The two stopped and Sakura ran up to me, smiling.  
  
"Hi, Ryu," she greeted. "What's up?"  
  
I noticed that she had random bruises over her body and a small cut on her left cheek, but she didn't seem to mind. I smirked as I signaled about her cheek and Sakura noticed it, wiping it with her thumb.  
  
"Nothing," I answered. "Just thinking while taking a walk."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"Thinking about what, Ryu?" Makoto asked as she and got close to me, covered with her own bruises. "About last night?"  
  
I twitched. There was no way she could have known about anything that happened after the restaurant. . . but if she's traveling with Chun-Li. . .  
  
"Makoto. . . did you see Chun-Li after last night?"  
  
She scoffed. "Yeah. I DO travel with her. She came home pretty upset, though. . . What did you do to her??"  
  
Oh, no. . . Chun-Li definitely told Makoto. I could feel it and I felt even more guilty now, looking away from the two.  
  
"Ryu. . ." Sakura called, her voice worried. "I think you need to get some of your stress out. I'm not asking for a spar. . ."  
  
Sakura then reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a spare set of red sparring gloves.  
  
"I'm just saying that you should. . . let loose for a while with me. . ."  
  
I stared at Sakura for a long while and then at her gloves. Should I. . .? I really shouldn't. This was definitely fate trying to get me to come back to fighting. I just knew it. But at the same time. . . part of me WANTS to just grab those gloves, put them on, and trade Hadoukens with Sakura. That was the old me talking. The thing is. . . which one should I chose to listen to. . .?  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Unexpected Visit

Note: this chapter's pretty short, but sweet. . .  
  
CHAPTER 7: Unexpected Visit  
  
Well, Ryu. You got to chose. You can't put if off any more. I sighed heavily and said, "No thanks, Sakura. . . I couldn't."  
  
Sakura put away her gloves and gave me a worried look. "Are you sure? You really are tense. . ."  
  
Of course I knew that I'm sort of upset over what has been happening to me but if I go back to the way I was, I'd never set things right in this life. Sakura flashed a friendly smile, even though both of us knew she forced it.  
  
"Okay, Ryu," she said. "Just remember that I'll be with you if you've got a problem. You're the one I used to look up to so I'd like to help you as much as possible."  
  
"Fine," I answered. "See you later, you two."  
  
I gave Makoto one last look of concern that I hope she knew who it was for, and went on. However, something stuck in my head.  
  
{You're the one I used to look up to. . .}  
  
Somehow, I felt a little hurt from Sakura's words. Was my warrior side crying out to got back to the way I was before? I don't understand this at all. . .  
  
---- -----  
  
"You WHAT??"  
  
"Yeah Ken. . . I know what I said came out at the worst possible time but her reaction was totally now like her. . ."  
  
"What do you mean by 'not like her'?" Ken asked while staring at me with intensity. We were in one of his Tokyo guest houses that he owned. It was two hours after I left Sakura and Makoto and I just ate at a Japanese-style McDonalds. It wasn't like me to eat stuff like that but I just didn't care. . . Afterwards, I thought I'd talk to Ken over something about my life and how its been going slightly downhill. . . and then I got to the Chun-Li subject. . .  
  
"Well. . . Chun-Li was a lot more sensitive last night," I explained as I sat on a patio chair. "I never seen her so easily upset and before that she was pretty shy. . . She's too strong of a woman to be like that."  
  
"It's weird. . . but you're saying strong as her fighting strength, not her emotions. Just look as Sakura. When she's in a battle, she's tough and full of determination. . . but I'm sure you found out about her REAL self out of the fight. . . didn't you, Ryu?"  
  
I was silent for a while before I answered. "Yeah. . . You're right. I guess I should give Chun-Li the same type of attitude as I do Sakura. . ."  
  
Ken nodded as he sipped his drink from a skinny, tall glass. "I think you should treat Chun-Li out to make her know how much you care for her. . ." Suddenly, he gave me a hard look. "You DO care for her, don't you?"  
  
Once again I didn't answer that automatically. In the past I tried not to get too attached to someone but. . . I think I do care for her. . . but then again. . . I never really thought about it because I wasn't sure about it. How DO I feel towards Chun-Li? Ken gave me another long look before saying, "Let's go somewhere. I don't like being cooped up in this place."  
  
I stood up and within a few minutes we were just walking out the door but at the wrong time. A figure stood in front of Ken's guest house; a tall muscular man that I knew all too well. The one I left a jagged scar on his chest. . .  
  
"I've finally found you again, Ryu. . . Are you ready? Ready for the hardest battle of your life?"  
  
"Sagat. . ."  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. From Bad to Better to Worse

CHAPTER 8: From Bad to Better to Worse  
  
"Hmm. . . This can't be the Ryu that left this scar on my chest," Sagat mouthed out while staring at me. "Explain yourself! You aren't supposed to be this weak and relaxed!"  
  
"Sagat. . . I should tell you. . ." I started but Ken cut me off while stepping forward.  
  
"Ryu can't be bothered with you right now, Sagat. He's retired, so I suggest you leave unless you're really looking to fight someone. Someone by the name of Ken Masters!"  
  
Sagat stared at Ken hard and then looked at me. "Ryu? Retired? From fighting?? That's pretty hard to believe. As far as I know, the Ryu that I know will always be fighting no matter what. That's the way a true warrior's life is SUPPOSED to be! Have you forgotten that, Ryu?!"  
  
Although I just stared back, part of me knew that Sagat was right. It was the 'code' of the warrior, sort to speak. However, I'm way too deep to head back to my martial arts. I told myself that I'll stay on this no matter what. Not even Sagat will change that vow.  
  
"What? No response? So it's true. . ." Sagat gave a 'humph' then, "That's pathetic. . ."  
  
I raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Sagat's tone of voice. It was pretty upset, but it was a sort of disappointed upset sort of thing.  
  
"Ryu! I cannot allow you to go the other way until I get revenge for what you did to me! I won't rest UNTIL I've defeated you in a meaningful battle!"  
  
Ken shook his head. "You are so stubborn! What part of 'he's retired' don't you understand??" He then looked at me and said, "Let's go, Ryu. He's not worth it."  
  
"Don't expect that to be so easy. . . He's not leaving here until he fights me," Sagat declared. This got Ken riled up.  
  
"Listen, Sagat. If you don't leave right now, then I'LL fight you and beat you down. Ryu is no longer a warrior but a working man, unlike you, who spends his entire time training for something that is only fueled by your taste for revenge. Ryu beat you! Settle for that!"  
  
I could have sworn that I saw a vein pop out of Sagat's forehead after that.  
  
"You are beginning to be a pest, Mr. Masters. . ." he grumbled. "I don't care if you are the Pan American Champion. Don't get into matters that don't concern you! This is your last warning!"  
  
"Warning for what!? You just come storming in and expect a man who defeated you years ago to drop his normal life just to satisfy you?? You are a true idiot!"  
  
Right then and there I saw Sagat charge up his Tiger Shot and throw it, Ken narrowly dodging it.  
  
"So that's how it's like, huh?" Ken yelled while rushing towards Sagat. "Well, let's go."  
  
As the battle between my friend and rival started I just shook my head and walked away from the fight. Neither of them noticed it either and I was lucky about that. It was just pathetic that everything makes it more obvious that I'm supposed to be fighting and not working and living a normal life. I felt so irritated that all these things were being thrown at me and I can't deal with them. I'm just not accustomed to all this. . . I needed to be somewhere where I can think. . . Then an idea popped into my mind.  
  
{Maybe. . . }  
  
---- ----  
  
"Ryu? You again, huh? I sure am seeing you a lot more than I used to, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Sakura. . . I just thought that when I'm with you I feel more relaxed. A lot of pressure is on me lately and I just felt like seeing your face, that's all. . ."  
  
Sakura blushed as we stood in front of her house. She wasn't busy so she didn't have any trouble talking to me. She sat down on her front steps and I sat next to her. Honestly, I still felt weird that Sakura was the one I'm asking for guidance in this life. . .  
  
"So, Ryu. . . What's up? I see things aren't going so well. . ."  
  
"Yeah, well. . ."  
  
Afterwards I left her know everything that was bothering me. While this happened, Sakura made some friendly comments. . .  
  
"Chun-Li, huh? Hmm. . . I'm not a big thing on romance, but I think you should follow Ken's idea and take her out. Make her feel special. That's what us girls like. . ."  
  
"Sagat?? Here? I sure hope Ken's okay fighting him. . ."  
  
"How does Makoto feel about you? Uh. . . I'll tell you this much; she deep down respects your decision. She's just not into letting you know that."  
  
"Ryu, you gotta make some time to just let loose and relax. I strongly suggest not going into or near places that remind you of your fighting ways. It'll only depress you more. . . I should know."  
  
I was pretty surprised that Sakura could hold so much wisdom inside her 16- year-old mind. It was mind-boggling. . . Scary in a Gen type of way. . . Near the end of the conversation I was smiling and I thing Sakura was happy that she could help me in my time of need. . .  
  
"So are you okay?" Sakura asked me. I nodded.  
  
"Yes. It's quite generous of you to do this for me. . ." I answered back. Sakura smiled as she started to turn away from me and head back inside.  
  
"Okay, glad I could help. Now, I suppose you're about to leave. . .?"  
  
"Wait, Sakura," I said abruptly after her. She gave a surprised look as I gathered what I was about to say. What I was about to say wasn't exactly like me, but. . .  
  
"Well. . . if you aren't busy right now, Sakura, would you mind. . . if I treated you out along with Chun-Li? Think of it as my payment to the doctor."  
  
Sakura's face was extremely surprised, not expecting such an offer from me. She held her heart, which must have been beating rapidly, and answered, "Well. . . yeah! I'd love to go with you! That's. . . so nice of you, Ryu!"  
  
I smirked, noticing that she reverted back to the old Sakura that I'm used to. It felt pretty good to do this for her. For once during this miserable weekend, I smiled and felt glad. As I allowed Sakura to step down to the sidewalk and prepared to take off with her, a yell from behind me totally startled me.  
  
"RYU!!!"  
  
I cringed, noticing who that was. Both Sakura and I spun around and met Chun-Li, who didn't seem all that pleased to see us. . . or rather, me. . . Or was she looking at Sakura? I couldn't make it out. All I knew that she was pretty upset by seeing. . . Wait. . . SHE DOESN'T!?!  
  
"Hi. . . Chun-Li," Sakura's now feeble voice let out. "We were just planning on looking for you. . ."  
  
Chun-Li scoffed. "Yeah, and do what? Tell me that he's now with you??"  
  
She does. . . At that moment me heart dropped. Chun-Li thinks. . . that Sakura and I are a couple. . . What a day this came out to be. . .  
  
End of Chapter 8 


	9. Ryu's Attraction

Chapter 9: Ryu's Attraction  
  
"Chun-Li, please listen," Sakura pleaded. "We were about to find you and ask if you felt like going out with us. You don't need to be so upset."  
  
"And why should I not be upset??" Chun-Li bolted out. "I just realized how many times I see you two together and I think it's pretty fishy. You're trying to steal Ryu away from me, aren't you?"  
  
Sakura was definitely insulted by that, giving a rather disgusted look. "Wait a second. I DON'T love Ryu! He just comes to me for advice--"  
  
Chun-Li instantly cut her off. "That's what Ken is here for. Besides, why should I believe a word you say?"  
  
"Because I MEAN it, Chun-Li!!" Sakura protested with feeling. "Geez! I didn't know that you were such a crybaby--"  
  
SMACK!!  
  
My eyes widened at the sight of Chun-Li smack Sakura right across the face, the blow forcing the schoolgirl's head to turn to the side. Sakura kept her head looking away from Chun-Li, slowly putting her hand on her now swollen cheek. Silence filled the area for about ten seconds, no of us moving or making a sound... then Sakura finally turned her head to face the older Chinese woman. At that time I could have sworn I saw a severe look of hatred in Sakura's eyes...  
  
{This can't be good...} I thought... and her next action... surprised me...  
  
"Chun-Li..." "Stop... acting like..."  
  
POW!!  
  
"A BITCH!!"  
  
I was shocked. Totally shocked. Sakura flat out decked Chun-Li right in the face, knocking her onto her butt. I never realized how strong Sakura was, how emotional she could get... Wait a second... Strong... soothing to be around... smart... emotional...  
  
Chun-Li sat up on the sidewalk and stared at the younger girl, her eyes wide. Sakura, however, calmed down a bit, but not much.  
  
"You REALLY need to start thinking. You're my friend and I sorta know how much Ryu means to you. I felt the same way when I first met him... but why would I do such a thing to you? I'm not that type of girl."  
  
It took Chun-Li around 3 seconds to register what Sakura said and got to her feet, ashamed in her actions. Sakura then totally lost her anger and walked over to comfort her.  
  
"You really must care for him to act like that. I wouldn't know that much but... I guess it's a special thing you have for him, huh?"  
  
Chun-Li nodded. "Yeah... Gomen ne... I just acted pretty stupid."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Suddenly, I noticed that I wasn't really thinking about or was vocally involved in their little altercation, even though I was the main reason why they were 'fighting'. I was in my own little dream world... It was weird. I never really daydream... but this...  
  
I rather not explain what I was dreaming about... but I had Sakura and Chun- Li with me at the same time, all alone in an open field. The weird thing was that I felt more... attracted to Sakura than I did Chun-Li. It wasn't like... I hated Chun-Li... but... it was just that...  
  
"Ryu, we're ready," Chun-Li said, breaking me out of my trance. "So you're heading out, huh? Where to?"  
  
"Uh... you'll see," I said, noticing that it was the first thing I said to her ever since she showed up. I still found it ironic that Sakura was proving herself to be a lot more... mature for her age. She was even able to set Chun-Li straight without 'fighting' for the most part. She was... captivating...  
  
On the other hand there, there was Chun-Li who obviously went thought some type of stress when she was off on her business. She was a lot more emotional and sensitive, not to mention willing to fight for me. For about a minute, the situation reminded me of a manga that Sean, Ken's student, showed me once. I think it was called "Narato" and the three main characters had a sort of... relationship... Narato had a crush on Sakura (not the Sakura that I know), who in turn had one on Sasuke, who didn't seem to care less.  
  
Here, Chun-Li was Narato, I was Sakura (from Narato), and Sakura was Sasuke, to put things bluntly. It didn't come to me that it was actually close to me that it was actually closer than that. I... I really... felt like... Oh, screw it. I'm admitting it. I'm falling in love with Sakura... but at the same time... I still have feelings for Chun-Li. Now what do I do...?  
  
End of Chapter 9 


	10. First Kiss

Author's Note: Hello people... I've returned... Okay, jokes aside, I'm back with the much anticipated update to Ryu's Retirement... and this will definitely put a lot of readers on edge. Chun-Li fans and Sakura fans, gather around as I tell the short tale of Ryu's messed up social life... and by the end of this chapter, one set of fans will be cheering and the other set will be giving me hate mail... but hey, Trutenor was right. "That's the way of the fanfic..." Besides, it's my fanfic! I can do whatever I want to it! Now, let's go!  
  
Chapter 10: First Kiss  
  
What the heck was I thinking? Why did I decide to take these two to the movies? I don't even know why I decided to let those two arrange what they wanted to watch. I don't know... but something tells me that I'll regret it. All I really wanted to do was just take out my two close... 'friends' out, but this is just begging to end in disaster. Then again...  
  
{...if you play your cards right...}  
  
Ken, you're a lifesaver. Especially since I have to bone up and decide what to do with my relationship with Chun-Li... and how I'm feeling myself falling for Sakura ever second. I really have to plan this out... or else Chun-Li will not speak to me... Forget that. She'll kill both me and Sakura. She's not the stable woman I was accustomed to knowing. It was showing ever since the movie (some action/romance thing) started about 25 minutes ago when she immediately snuggled as close as she could to me and relaxed, practically holding my down in my chair. Sakura, on the other hand, was just enjoying herself, eating her refreshments and drinking her soda once every minute or so. At times I felt as if all I could do was stare at the young woman, who wasn't paying either me or Chun-Li any mind. It was DEFINATELY weird...  
  
As the movie drove on, which only Sakura was really watching while Chun-Li started to... 'flirt', I think the word was, with me, I found myself making Chun-Li more comfortable. Weird. Why do I keep switching from Sakura to Chun-Li? I didn't even mean to wrap my left arm around her back and pull her to my side. It was instinct. I mean... it just happened. I guess I'm just being a gentleman even though inside I'm trying to sort out my emotions. What the heck was I going to do?  
  
"Ryu..." Chun-Li whispered at one point. "Thanks... I'm really glad you... took me out. That's really sweet of you."  
  
"You're welcome," I answered back, giving a smile while forcing myself to get something out of this movie. Just then I got a tap on my right shoulder (curse me sitting in the middle of two women that I'm... involved with) and Sakura whispered in my ear.  
  
"Ryu. I'm heading to the little girl's room. Be right back, 'kay?"  
  
I nodded and she got up and quickly made her way up the aisle. I felt Chun- Li's head rise up and look behind her, seeing if Sakura had left and turned back, smiling.  
  
"Great... she's gone," I heard her whisper to herself. I then felt her tap on my shoulder, I looked to her direction... and... and...  
  
Chun-Li kissed me.  
  
I sat there, too surprised and shocked to move or push her away. All I did was let out a small cry of protest but I let my instincts shut me up and go with the flow. After about a few moments, she broke it and stared at me with puppy eyes. I was totally off guard for that. That's the same look Sakura gave me when she asked me to be her sensei years back... only this time I couldn't resist them.  
  
"I'm SO happy I got you to myself..."  
  
I let out a quiet chuckle and we lay back for about a 4 minutes, watching the movie again (which was definitely second priority to out predicament). Sakura came back after the 4th minute and as she sat down, Chun-Li whispered, "I'll be back... Don't go anywhere."  
  
"I'm not," I reassured and off she was. I then sat back. At least Sakura said that she wasn't interested in me. I didn't have to worry about her... or at least, that's what I thought. After about 15 seconds, I felt Sakura move up close to me, still looking forward, but she then leaned forward and whispered in my ear.  
  
"You know... I saw you and Chun-Li kiss... and... I think you're a bit nervous, ne?"  
  
A bit? I was really nervous. I'm on a date with the Chinese woman it seems with a Japanese schoolgirl giving me tips. It was really awkward...  
  
"I AM nervous, Sakura," I replied back. She then leaned forward so that her lips were right next to my ear and said, "Well, how about I ease that tension..."  
  
In an instant, at the same time that I looked to face her, she pulled a Chun-Li and kissed me, right on the lips that Chun-Li had did about 5 minutes ago. This time I didn't protest. I let her do that... but her kiss was... different. She... slid her tongue into my mouth and started to play around in there... I tell you, I've NEVER had something like that happen, nor did I feel a slight shock before. Quickly she broke it and started to blush slightly, her voice a bit uneasy.  
  
"Now... that's how you do a... real kiss, Ryu..."  
  
Now things were getting weird. I could have sworn that Sakura said that she wasn't interested in me... but that kiss turned everything around. I think she must have been planning that all along... and I liked it. Sakura then sat back, a smile on her face, but let her head rest on my shoulder.  
  
"Now, Ryu... I just hope that you don't... forget that, okay?"  
  
"S-sure, Sakura..." I stuttered, just as I looked to my left and saw Chun- Li stare at me from the aisle. Oh, crap... PLEASE don't tell me she saw that. It would have probably killed her heart... instead of just breaking it. A slight frown formed on her face... then it turned into a smile... A slightly evil smile... As she made her way over to me, I could have sworn that she either didn't see that kiss or she did... and didn't want to let herself go all out on me. She sat down in her seat to my left... and mimicked Sakura, putting her head on my left shoulder and sighed. Suddenly, both girls spoke at the same time...\par  
  
"I love you, Ryu," was Chun-Li's quote.  
  
"Don't forget... Ryu," was Sakura's.  
  
I think that I was better off fighting Sagat...  
  
---- ----  
  
And I thought things were was weird as it got in the movie theatre, I was really in for it AFTER the movie was over an hour and a half later. As I started to leave out...  
  
"Ryu, hold on," Chun-Li started. "Let me use the bathroom, really quick, okay? That was a long movie..."  
  
"Yeah, me, too," Sakura chimed afterwards. I just nodded and both, oddly, walked side by side, as if they were discussing something. I felt something in my stomach churn, and normally when that happens I listen to it. Something was really wrong with that picture... Even so, I just sat back on a lobby chair and relaxed, watching some guys play the arcade games. About 10 minutes passed (thanks to the long woman's line for the restroom, and finally both girls came out, Chun-Li first and Sakura following about 3 seconds later. Chun-Li then came close and I got up, her grabbing my hand gleefully.  
  
"You know, Ryu," she started, "how much I love you, right?"  
  
I only nodded. At that moment, Sakura rushed to my left and grabbed my hand enthusiastically. I looked at her, slightly sweatdropping from the smile that she was giving me. What were these two doing?  
  
"Well," Chun-Li continued, "I realized that... even though I'd love to have you to myself... Sakura and I are friends, you see..."  
  
"...and I'm also like you a lot, Ryu," Sakura finished Chun-Li's quote. I was really getting nervous now. I could slightly sense where this was going... and I didn't like it.  
  
"So..." Sakura smirked, "Chun-Li and I started talking, you see and..."  
  
"...we came to an agreement," the Chinese woman finished, wearing her own mischievous grin. I twitched.  
  
"Which is...?" I asked, almost telegraphing the response. Both Sakura and Chun-Li looked at one another, bubbling over in happiness, then looked at me. Their words almost killed me.  
  
"We've decided to SHARE you, Ryu!!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	11. Sunday Relaxation

Author's Note: I do believe that this will be the last chapter in Ryu's Retirement... I know, it's sad... but hey, you can't stretch a good thing too long. Well... actually... I think I can. I don't know, but if there is another chapter to this than it'll probably be later... much later. Like I said, I don't know so don't quote me on that.  
  
---- -----  
  
Chapter 11: Sunday Relaxation  
  
"Admit it, Ryu."  
  
"No, Ken. No way."  
  
"Oh, come on... You know you are-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just say it and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"No! Ken, get off me now!"  
  
"I'll lay off once you admit that-"  
  
"Ryu's a pimp!!!"  
  
"Thank you, Sean..."  
  
It was the next day after Saturday's weird events and once again I was at Ken's Tokyo guest house, this time not alone. Sean managed to make his way here on Saturday and Sakura and Chun-Li were inside, hanging out with Makoto. Today was finally the day that I can sit back and relax, especially after what happened in my apartment late last night... I'm not speaking about it, but let's just say that Chun-Li, Sakura, and I were satisfied in more ways than one...  
  
I was now on Ken's patio, having a headlock applied on me by... well, Ken. His mission, to make me admit that I was... a pimp, even though he knows that I'm not. Once he found out that Sakura and Chun-Li made me their little pet dragon he was ecstatic, despite the face that he had a black eye and numerous bruises all over his body, courtesy of Sagat. The Muay Thai emperor went home afterwards, though, so at least I don't have to worry about him...  
  
"Come on, Ken!" I pleaded while laughing a bit. "You know I'm not that type of guy."  
  
"After what happened to you over this past week, I'm pretty sure you ARE, you lucky dragon, you!" Ken then gave me a noogie, something that he did quite often when we were young. I was finally forced to grab him by his head and flip him over in front of me, breaking his hold. He landed feet- first with a big smile.  
  
"Seriously, Ryu... Congratulations on finding not one, but TWO beautiful women in your life," Ken said. "Like I said, you're really lucky."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," I replied while fixing my hair and short sleeved shirt.  
  
"I've got to hand it to you, though," Sean commented from a distance. He was in front of Ken's grill, fixing up a rather big meal, even for 6 people. "I never thought that you'd last this long and be so successful only after a week."  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't easy," I answered back while looking over his shoulder and eyed the many types of American, Brazilian, and Japanese food that was sizzling, letting the mixed aromas hit my nose. "I had a load of problems thrown at me but somehow I managed to get over them."  
  
"Maybe I'll find my own little life outside training," Sean said, still concentrating on cooking. "If Ryu can do it, anyone can!"  
  
He smiled at me, then dropped it and pointed his spatula at me... or rather behind me. Then a voice shot out.  
  
"Get him!"  
  
Arms grabbed me by my shoulder and dragged me backwards; legs swept me fast out from under me, making me land on my back and look up at the smiling faces of my girlfriends, Sakura and Chun-Li. The schoolgirl then jumped on top of me, pinning my arms down and yelled, "Chun-Li! The duct tape!"  
  
"Here!" the Chinese woman responded, holding a huge roll of industrial strength duct tape that obviously came from inside Ken's house. I heard Ken and Sean burst laughing as she kneeled down and tied down my ankles and my wrists, then finally my waist so that I was strapped on the patio floor.  
  
"I have no idea what you two are doing," I started while giving them all playful glares, "but this better not be embarrassing."  
  
Sakura move over a bit, letting Chun-Li sit on me and both gave me a kiss on the cheeks. Chun-Li then quickly got back up, her smile widening, and walked off into the house.  
  
"Where's she going?" I asked Sakura. She just shrugged, although I knew that she was hiding something. Ken then pulled up a chair and sat right next to me, giving me a cocky look.  
  
"Oh, Ryu... I forgot to tell you that I invited some guys over to celebrate your new life..."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"So this is what the legendary Street Fighter has been doing... being conquered by women and strapped to floors..."  
  
I looked to my right and laid eyes on the current mast of the Bushin style, Guy. He wasn't in his typical fighting gear but had on a red jumpsuit with his Nikes, as usual. He didn't seem to have changed a bit, even though he was now more laid back. Hey, today was an off-day and it wasn't everyday that you see me duct taped to the ground.  
  
"Long time, no see..." I greeted him. Se shook his head and walked over to once of Ken's patio tables.  
  
"I see you are enjoying yourself," Guy stated while sitting. "Ken told me that you had retired so I had to see for myself. It comes to a bit of a surprise that you didn't crack."  
  
"Me too..." I said, not ever trying to get up. "Its' definitely more challenging than I though, but I can stand this..."  
  
"Now I've seen everything..."  
  
A new voice this time, coming from he right once again, where the entrance to Ken's house was. This time it was the Twin Dragons of Hong Kong, Yun & Yang Lee, accompanied by move star Fei-Long. Now THIS was a surprise, making me try to get up, but unfortunately Chun-Li used some pretty strong duct tape and Sakura was holding me in place like a paperweight. Yun put his cap over his face and laughed hard.  
  
"Oh, man! This is priceless!" he said loudly to himself. "I NEVER thought that I'd see you like this, Ryu!"  
  
"Yeah... this is quite unusual of you," Fei-Long replied, his face pretty straight. I twisted my face.  
  
"Uh, huh... Nice to see you guys too..." I replied while blushing a bit. I think looked at Yang, who had his hands in his pockets, but through his hair, which shades his face, I could see him trying his hardest not to laugh like his brother. "Did you two hitch a right with Fei-Long, Yang?"  
  
"Uh... yeah... *snicker*" was Yang's response. He then turned away, buried his head in his sleeveless Kung-Fu shirt, and laughed his head off. I smiled. I just knew he couldn't hold it in. Yun then breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down, then spoke again.  
  
"I wish I had a photo of this! It's once and a lifetime for this to happen!"  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Done!" came a new, female voice from the top of my head. I looked up to see a girl with her camera aimed at me and Sakura, her hair in a twirled ponytail, wearing jeans and a blue designer shirt. Next to her... was someone everyone knew... and loved to hate; Dan Hibiki.  
  
"Hope you've got my good side with that one!" Sakura chimed cheerfully.  
  
"I want that picture in wallet size," Yun quickly added. "Ten of them." The girl just nodded, a smile on her face.  
  
"This is SURE to make the front page in the Taiyo newspaper. "The girl said happily to herself. "'World Famous Street Fighter Takes a Life of Leisure.' Perfect!"  
  
"Uh... who are you?" I asked kindly. The girl looked at me, her smile intact.  
  
"Oh, I'm Ran Hibiki, Taiyo High's lead photographer-"  
  
"AND my little sister!" Dan gloated. I simply raised an eyebrow while Ran sweatdropped.  
  
"Dan... You never change, do you?" Ken said in an unenthusiastic tone. "Grow up, man."  
  
Dan simple smirked.  
  
"Why should I?" he responded.  
  
"Because you're a goof," Sean answered from his spot at the grill.  
  
"...and you're the creator of a phony style of Shotokan," Yun added dully.  
  
"...and you goof off in ALL of your fights, even when you shouldn't," Allen Snyder, who had just walked in, inserted to the list.  
  
"...and you were, and still are, a lousy sensei to me and whoever was dumb enough to learn the Saikyo style," Sakura inputted smugly while getting off me finally.  
  
"...and because you were dumb enough to let me believe that you were a member of Shadowloo," Chun-Li said while coming back from inside.  
  
"...and because you're so pathetic at fighting that Sagat LET you win that match that you keep gloating about," Yang added to the laundry list.  
  
"...because you sold those 7-Minute Saikyo tapes all over the world..." Guy said while not even looking at Dan. "I mean who do you think you are? That guy on the Tae-Bo tapes? I actually paid to laugh at your pathetic self, but it was just sad... I burned a good $14.99 on that crap."  
  
"Yeah..." Ran mumbled. "That killed my social life for about a week. No one would talk to me after that... not even Kyosuke, and he NORMALLY speaks to me! "  
  
"...and because of you, my students left my dad's dojo to go to you," Makoto inserted abruptly as she walked outside. "When they came back, like two hours later, they literally begged me to re-admit them. I swear I don't know what you did to them... but they totally said that Saikyo style sucks."  
  
"...and because you're the only idiot that I know that would actually write and throw an autograph of himself in a real fight and call it an attack," Ken contributed. "Not even I'm that much of an egotist."  
  
"...and because you were dumb enough to leave the Shotokan dojo when Master Gouken was teaching us all how to fight," I said.{that's right. Even I had to do some Dan-bashing} "I mean come on! You could have had the best long- range attack out of all of us, Dan! Now what do you got? That piece of crap you call the Gadouken... Oh, and hello, Allen."  
  
The red-head just raised a hand. "Hey, Ryu. Nice duct tape."  
  
"Thanks," I replied.  
  
"Yeah... I picked it out myself," Chun-Li informed.  
  
"Are you guys FINALLY done with your hurtful remarks?" Dan asked while crossing his arms. Everyone else looked at one another, thinking of something else to add.  
  
"Nah, I think were done," Yun said simply.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura added. Dan sighed.  
  
"Okay guys," Sean called. "If you are done bashing Dan, then the food is ready!"  
  
Everyone made their way towards the huge grill that Ken bought... all except me, who was still strapped to the ground.  
  
"HEY!" I yelled out. "Someone get me OFF this thing!! I'm hungry, too!"  
  
---- ----  
  
"Wow, Sean! This is pretty good!" Chun-Li said while eating down the Brazilian Shotokan's cooking.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sean boasted as he sat next to me. Really, Sean was a great cook. The Brazilian food that I tried out (I already forgot the name) was excellent, better than anything that I've had before. As random conversation arouse (non-Dan bashing), around the 12 of us, I sat back and relaxed. This was probably the first time I've been surrounded by all the people that I met around my travels and just socialized. No fists involved (for the exception of Sakura whapping Sean over the head when he made a rather derogatory comment considering her... well... I rather not say). I never felt so warm inside. I was a loaner... but now... this... I think I'll take this over wondering around the world any day.  
  
Just as I finished off my food, Ken got up at the same time that I did, eying me intensively.  
  
"Ryu...." he called, a bit of determination in his voice. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it, Ken?" I asked. Silence filled the area for a while as we looked into each other's eyes. He only gives me that look when... we used to... no...  
  
"Ryu... I know that you're retired and all... but do you remember what you said to me when you first asked me for help...? That you wouldn't COMPLETELY quit Street Fighting...?"  
  
"Yes..." I acknowledged, "but you honestly don't suppose that you want me to-"  
  
"Yes, Ryu," Ken said, walking down his patio and into his large yard, reaching into his white pants and putting on his yellow sparring gloves. "Right here, right now. Let's go."  
  
I could only stare at him. "You can't be serious, Ken... You can't really think that I'd be-"  
  
At this moment, Sakura tugged on my arm. "Go on, Ryu. It might not be the most important part of your life... but it's still part of you. Admit it. You always had the urge to do battle with someone like us again, didn't you?"  
  
"Well... yes... but..."  
  
"But nothing," Chun-Li cut me off, the two girls helping me up off my chair. "I really would like to see you fight Ken again. I mean... you ALWAYS do this sooner or later. It's a symbol of your friendship with him. Besides, I know that you don't just work out to lift boxes at your job. You do it just in case you go back to the fight... don't you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah... I do..."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Yun encouraged. "Go on and show me the legendary dragon that's inside of you. It hasn't died..."  
  
No, it hasn't. Sakura pulled out a very familiar set of red gloves out her pant pockets... and this time I took them and made my way to face Ken. A couple of days ago, I wouldn't expect me to do this again... but now I've found out what made fights so special. It WAS exciting... Maybe I just needed to balance it out with some healthy living. Ken, Chun-Li, and Sakura all helped me see that... and I'll thank them... as soon as this fight is over. Ken and I tapped fists like we always do, then Ken backed off.  
  
"You think you still got it in you, Ryu?" Ken asked with a smirk as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
"No doubt, Ken," I responded, mimicking him. Excited cheers from the others arouse and just then we commenced my first fight with my improved mind. At that time, a familiar quote entered my mind, only altered.  
  
The fight isn't all...  
  
END  
  
---- ----  
  
Well... that's a bit of an understatement. It's the end... for now... That is unless I think of something to add, but don't count on it. I'm really proud of my first REALLY SUCCESSFUL fic and two new SF fanfics will be up by the end of the week. I'm not saying much about them... but you will like them and be surprised (hint: One is a full-turned tournament fanfic with ALMOST EVERYONE in the Street Fighter universe, the Rival Schools universe, and a bunch of new faces, including the stars from the New Archives/Chronicles stories. The other is a shoujo-ai fic... but who's in it, I'm not telling.) Speaking of the New Archives/Chronicles stories, that's where a large meat of my time and talent is spent on updating and improving, so I hope you guys will take the time to check them out, especially since Chan Yoruyamatiha is my writing partner on New Chronicles and New Archives 3. Please, if you love this fic, then you'll LOVE these babies, so when you read them, review them! I'm looking forward to your responses and I'll see you in my other fics! 


End file.
